MacFarlane brothers
are several characters in Red Dead Redemption. Background All of them are children of Drew MacFarlane and his unnamed wife, and brothers to Bonnie MacFarlane. Bonnie mentions one of her brothers as being a banker. His name is Patrick, as heard by NPC talk. The other five brothers are Hank, Owen, Gus, Ethan, and Cole. Cole's age and birth date were not on his grave, however, the death date read 1899. Hank was the first born of the deceased MacFarlane brothers, and was also the first to die. Owen was the second born, and also, the second to die. He and Bonnie were born in the same year, which implies the possibility of the two being fraternal twins. Gus was the third born son, and Ethan the last. Cole's birth, as well as the Patrick's birth, is not known in the order. All of the brothers are buried in Coot's Chapel's graveyard. Interactions One brother is mentioned by Bonnie as being a banker in New York. She does not mention his name, although people in the Warthington Ranch and Armadillo can be heard speaking of "the success of the Patrick MacFarlane, off working in New York". The other five are all dead. They all are buried in Coot's Chapel's Cemetery. Birth Years *Hank was born in the year 1881 *Owen was born on March 17th, 1882. This may also be Bonnie's birth date and it is possible they are twins *Gus was born in the year 1883 *Ethan, the last born, was born in 1884. According to Bonnie, this is also a possibility as a birth date (She states that she is 27, but the newspaper says she is 29) *Cole and Patrick are the only two sons who's birth dates are unkown. Deaths Hank passed away on December 8th, 1893, at the age of twelve, due to tuberculosis. Owen, the second born and also the second to die, passed away at the age of 14 years, 3 months, and 6 days on June 23, 1896. He passed away due to complications from chronic diarrhea (possibly cholera). The third to die was Cole, who died on July 26th, 1899, from a gunshot wound to the head. It is possible that he was killed in the "Blackwater Massacre" by Landon Ricketts, since he died from a gunshot wound, and it was the same year. Why Cole would be in Blackwater is a mystery. It's possible that he was visiting on Blackwater's bank, since it's only bank found from areas of Red Dead Redemption. Ethan died in the year 1903 at the age of 19, after attempting to milk a bull, which is impossible, since it is male, and cannot produce milk. This implies, in typical Rockstar humor, that Ethan grabbed the bull's penis, causing the animal to become angry, and ultimately kill him. It's possible that he was drunk during time he did this. The last of the deceased MacFarlane brothers to die was Gus. He was killed in a barfight, on August 4th, 1905. He was 22, and the longest living of the five brothers who died. Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters